1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention generally relates to a vehicle center console, and more specifically, a cantilevered center console.
2. Background Art
Center consoles have become a standard feature in vehicle interiors. The center console typically includes cup holders for holding beverage containers, storage compartments for storing items, and switches and/or buttons for controlling vehicle features.
The center console typically has a generally boxy shape, wherein the lower side is mounted to the vehicle floor. According to such a configuration, the outer surface of the lower side is in contact with the vehicle floor. The opposing inner surface of the lower side is often inaccessible to the vehicle occupant. As a result, vehicle designers cannot place features, e.g. cup holders, switches and/or buttons on this surface due to this accessibility issue.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a vehicle center console having upper and lower surfaces for features, e.g. switches, cup holders, etc. What is also needed is a vehicle center console having a cantilevered body for providing the before-mentioned upper and lower surfaces.